1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to signal lights. Specifically, it relates to brake indicator lights which are mountable in the rear interior of an automobile to warn following motorists that the vehicle's brakes are being operated.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, automobile brake lights have been located in the rear of the tail section of vehicles. Typically, their position is far below the eye level of the following motorists. The standard brake lights are visible to the motorist immediately following a car, but subsequent motorists following in a line usually cannot see the brake lights of vehicles two or more cars ahead.
At the relatively high speeds of highway travel a dangerous situation occurs when a vehicle is forced to brake suddenly and only the immediately following motorist can see the brake lights of the braking vehicle. A fraction of a second of reaction time must elapse before the following motorist applies his brakes. This interval of time is multiplied by each successive motorist in the line. At highway speeds this often results in a multiple car pile up: an entire line of vehicles collide, each car slamming into the car in front of it.
To avoid such collisions the United States government has issued regulatory standards requiring new cars to have a brake indicator signal light either internally or externally mounted midway across the width of the vehicle at the level of the rear windshield. This position is not only more visible to the motorist immediately following a car by being closer to eye level, but may also be seen by successive motorists through the front and rear windshields of preceding cars.
Older model cars do not have such brake indicator signals and the present invention is designed to facilitate the installment of such indicators in the interior of the older model cars. This collision avoidance signal is fully adjustable and fits almost any type or model of sedan car.
Adjustability is achieved through a cooperatively indexed mounting bracket and pedestal, which allows for vertical adjustment. Additionally, the top section, a brake indicator signal, is horizontally adjustable and pivotable with respect to the mounting bracket. Furthermore, the light shade may be cut to fit against the inside surface of any type of rear windshield.